Late Night Glass and Early Morning Rise
by alchemic-rose
Summary: A cuddly, fluffy, davexjade drabble written while I was sick. Post-SBURB Nothing is better than waking up beside to someone you love. Picture is mine. Rated T for swearing.


She wakes up in the middle of the night. A quick trip to the small kitchen would yield a relief for her parched throat. Keeping the lights off, to maintain her night vision, she pads across the apartment. (She could see pretty well in the dark anyways, even without her glasses) After a few sips she places the glass down and returns to the bedroom. In the faint light she sees the dimly outlined form of her beloved. He's rolled over on his side facing the wall, since moved from the position she left him in. She smiles to herself as she pauses in the doorway.

"Such a restless sleeper…"

Walking back over to her side, she fidgets with her oversized T-shirt then crawls back onto the bed; the remnant of her body heat in the sheets almost faded from her brief absence. She slides back under the covers; the soft cotton enveloping her cold legs once again as she turns on her side to gaze sleepily at blonde's subtly breathing form. Brushing her wild hair back from her face; the long braid that she ties each night to sleep has loosened. She scoots closer to his warm form, curling herself up behind him, and cradling his body with her slightly smaller frame. With a light touch she brushes the collar of his sleep shirt to the side to place a soft kiss on his freckled shoulder. He stirs slightly to the touch, shifting his head on the pillow it rests upon. She smiles and releases her grip on his shirt, moving to rest her arm draped around his waist as she places her forehead against his back. She feels his steady breaths and thudding heartbeats through her temple, the sensations soothing her to rest. It is his body's unique lullaby to her that ticks away the hours of the night. She wriggles her arm underneath the pillow his head rests on, brushing her arm against his and rests it alongside, wrapping her index around his pinkie. She sighs and closes her eyes to once again, drift off to sleep.

* * *

He wakes up, scowling a bit at the morning sun as it streams in from a crack in the curtains, invading his sensitive eyes. Turning on his back he raises both hands to his face to rub out the sleep with the heels of his palms. After a moment of trying to wake up his face, he rests his arms back on his stomach, and turns his head back towards the window. Just a foot away from him on the bed lies his love, his best friend, his lifeline. A few wild lengths of her black hair that is not in the messy braid is splayed over her exposed shoulder. Her shirt that she is sleeping in, in reality one of his shirts that she swiped from him, is bunched up around her waist.

He rests, exhaling deeply, and with waking thoughts wonders how he is so damn lucky. That despite all of the shit they went through and all of the shit they continue to go through… they are together, each keeping the other sane and standing up. At this moment, he can't think of life without her. She deals with all of his PTSD shit, and smacked him back into reality when he almost went off the deep end. Not that she was unscarred from the game; she continues to have night terrors, though the times in which they happen have grown farther apart as she heals through therapy.

'I guess you can call it twisted exchange… take two broken people and you get a whole fscking person...'

He scowls at his thoughts, closing his eyes for a moment as he pushes them away. Opening his eyes again, he turns to his side and reaches out across the small gap, and tenderly brushes her tangled hair from her neck. He ghosts his hand along the gentle angle of her neck, feeling the subtle beat of her pulse against his fingers, over her soft shoulder, and down to her waist. He grips her around the middle and pulls her towards him until her torso was nestled against his chest. He curls himself around her, enveloping her in his strong embrace, as he absorbs her warmth, gently rubbing her exposed stomach. Slowly, she stirs from her deep slumber, making small groaning noises as she first scrunches inward on herself, then stretches outward, arching against him as her arms reach out towards the window, with strong hands flexing wide as if to capture the sunlight. He places a weighted kiss on her neck as he hugs her around her squishy middle. A happy sigh sounds from her and she turns her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye, a wide sleepy smile playing on her lips.

"Good morning~…" she mumbles happily, the sleep still in her voice.

He smiles back, scooting himself closer around her and answers softly into her hair "Mornin' Harley."


End file.
